Secrets of the Reaper
by Singer1108
Summary: Ichigo gets into a bit of trouble when he's caught reading Rukia's diary.


_Dear Diary, _

_Today was the one year anniversary of the day I met him. He didn't remember right away, but I did. A day like that is something you can't just forget, not when it changed your life forever._

_ I'll never forget the look on his face when I first laid my eyes on him. It was such a stupid expression, one mixed with fear and confusion. In fact, it was greatly amusing. I had to keep myself from laughing. I was so intrigued by him, his hair color above all stood out the most. I knew I had to see him again, so I went looking for him, but I never expected to find him._

_ When I did find him, I wasn't expecting him to see me, much less kick me down. I was taken by surprise, how could a human make physical contact with a Soul Reaper? He clearly wasn't like the other humans, but what I didn't know was that he was truly special. When the idiot tried to sacrifice himself to the hollow attacking his family, I knew I had to protect him. I wasn't going to stand by and watch another person I cared about get devoured by a hollow. I was gravely injured in that fight, and I knew there was only one option: Ichigo had to become a Soul Reaper. _

_ Ever since that night, Ichigo and I have become inseparable. The fool even risked his life to save me from being executed in the Soul Society. I still don't understand why he did that, and he won't tell me anything, so I guess I'll never know. All I know is, he'll never fully understand how thankful I am for him saving my life. I wasn't ready to die, hell no, I didn't want to die. And because of him, I get to live for just a little longer. I'll always be thankful, and I'll always be indebted to him. _

_ It's funny to think that all happened so long ago, yet Ichigo still feels the need to protect me. He's always worrying about me. No matter how many times I say I'm alright, he still stays by me to make sure I'm okay. I've grown to like that about Ichigo. Something about the idea of him wanting to protect me is comforting. I've always had to be strong and independent, but I like the idea of having Ichigo near me a lot better. Even though the others are intimidated by his presence, I feel relieved and safe knowing he'll do whatever he can to protect me. Maybe it's selfish thinking, but it's the truth. Of course, I would never openly admit something like that to him, or anyone for that matter. Sometimes, it's fun to play guessing games with Ichigo. _

_ So, in honor of our one year anniversary, Ichigo single handedly defeated his one millionth hollow, and dedicated his victory to me. "None of this would have been possible without you, Rukia" is what he said to me. I couldn't help but smile at him and his cheesy comment. He really is a sweet guy underneath all that muscle…_

"That stupid Ichigo! Who does he think he is stealing my sweet Rukia from me? If Rukia wanted a sweet tough guy, then all she needed to do was come to me!"

Kon threw the diary on the floor, and then proceeded to jump on it repeatedly.

"I don't need this! I'll just leave and seek comfort at Orihime's!" Kon said.

"What are you blabbering about, furball?" Ichigo said as he entered his bedroom.

"Like you would care! How dare you take Rukia from me! I can't believe you, Ichigo!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"You should know! It's all here in Rukia's diary!"

"Rukia's…HEY! THAT'S HER PRIVATE DIARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING IT!"

"I got bored!" Kon replied.

"Hand it over, now!" Ichigo demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or else we're both in serious trouble when Rukia gets home. Now give it here!"

"Fine, take her stupid diary, lover boy. See if I care, Rukia doesn't love me anyway."

"Get over it, will you?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Fine! But when you break Rukia's heart, it'll be ME consoling her!" Kon said as he jumped out the window.

"Good riddance, you idiot!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo sighed; he'd had a rough day at school, no thanks to Keigo, and now had to come home to this? Was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? Ichigo lay back on his bed and stared intently at the ceiling.

"_…when you break Rukia's heart, it'll be ME consoling her!" _

"What the hell is he talking about?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

Ichigo sat up and stared at the open diary lying on his floor. It was almost as if it was teasing him.

"No! I'm not reading Rukia's diary! I'm not that kind of guy!" he said as he reached down to pick it up and place it on his desk.

_"…Rukia doesn't love me, anyway…"_

Ichigo turned and looked at the diary now sitting comfortably on his desk. It's solid black cover shined in the sunlight, almost as if it was trying to lure him to it.

"Maybe I'll read one entry, but that's it! No more!"

Ichigo sat down at his desk and carefully opened the diary. The tiny, neat print almost looked artistic on the pages as he read Rukia's most private and inner secrets.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ichigo jumped out of his seat and onto his feet.

"R-Rukia! When did you get here?" he asked, clutching his chest.

"A few minutes ago. Why the hell were you reading my diary!" she asked sternly, snatching the diary from his hands.

"I was just…I mean I…Well, you see…"

"Spit it out, you ass!"

"It was all Kon's fault! He was reading your diary when I got home. I tried to stop him, but he kept saying things that didn't make any sense, and I had to know what he was talking about!" he explained.

"Oh really? And just where is he now?"

"He left, I don't' know where he went. Rukia, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me." Ichigo pleaded.

"How much did you read?" she asked calmly.

"Just the first two entries."

Rukia released a sigh of relief. "That's all?"

"Yes, I swear I didn't' I didn't get any farther."

"Alright, fine. I forgive you…THIS TIME! Just don't let it happen again, understand?"

"Absolutely, I won't do it again, I promise." Ichigo said honestly.

"Good, I'm only forgiving you because you didn't gain any valuable information from reading the first two entries. If you would have read a few more, then you would have been in more trouble." Rukia said.

"Heh…lucky for me I didn't' get that far." Ichigo said nervously.

"I am curious, though, to know just how far Kon read…" Rukia stated.

"Let's go hunt him down, then." Ichigo suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rukia said with an evil smile. "Once I get my hands on him, I'll make sure to teach him the true meaning of pain."


End file.
